My Beloved
by Coquus In A Hat
Summary: This is probably really bad, but I love Luc too much not to write a story about him!


Tru sipped her cold coffee while her boss, brother, and best friend stood watching her. They had been in Davis's office for about two hours now, and not a single one of them had said a word. In fact, they looked like statues except for Tru's consistent flow of tears. The fact that she was so silent and still was what bothered the others the most.  
  
Harrison knew she would be crying of course, but he thought they would be loud, racking sobs, not the silent ones he was witnessing now. Lindsay was worried about the fact that she was so still. Tru had always been a take- action kind of girl, but she wasn't doing a thing right now. Davis was most concerned about how she looked. There was absolutely no emotion on that face. She just sat there, staring straight ahead, sipping her coffee.  
  
"I'm fine," Tru said at last. She took her eyes off the spot on the wall she had been staring at and looked at the only people who really cared for her.  
  
"Tru -" Lindsay started, but Tru interrupted her.  
  
"Lindsay, don't start," she said as she stood up and leaned against the wall. "I told you that I'm fine. I really am. You guys don't have to stay here with me."  
  
Davis spoke now, "Well, why are you staying here? You should go home and rest."  
  
"Davis, no. I want to stay here in case anyone needs my help," Tru said.  
  
Davis got the message immediately, as did Harrison. Her brother said, "Tru, just because you couldn't save Luc doesn't mean you should stay here and wait for another body to come and ask. You can't save everyone Tru, although you did do a hell of a job saving me." He gave her one of his famous smirks and that at least made her tears stop for the moment. The almost pleasant look on her face disappeared almost immediately though when she thought about what he had just said.  
  
"Harrison, it wasn't my fault Luc died!" she screamed.  
  
Lindsay ran up to Tru and hugged her tightly. "Of course it isn't your fault," she cooed. "Harrison, how could you say such a thing! What do you mean she saved you anyway?"  
  
Harrison didn't get the chance to answer because Tru chimed in again. "Lindsay's right. It wasn't my fault Luc died. It was Jack's. He killed him. He killed you too Harrison, but you asked for my help. If only Luc had asked me.....maybe I could have saved him."  
  
Lindsay was extremely confused by this point. The fact that as she looked to the two men in the room and all she found in their faces was complete understanding didn't help matters much either. What in the hell were they all talking about? Harrison never died, and if he had, there was no way he could come back with Tru's help. And what did Jack have to do with Luc's death? Weren't he and Harrison friends?  
  
She decided to voice her exasperation with all that was going on, "What are you talking about? Have you all gone insane? You are making absolutely no sense at all."  
  
"Oh, God," Davis said. "You haven't told her yet, have you Tru? No wonder she has no idea what's going on."  
  
Tru wasn't listening to anything. She had zoned out again, but no tears fell onto her cheeks this time. Ever since she watched Luc die, all she could think about was the fact that she hadn't been able to save the man she loved. Now, she realized that this was completely untrue. After all, she had done everything she could possibly think of to save him, but there was just no way she could. She was sure that that was exactly the way Jack had planned it.  
  
There was just one thing she couldn't understand. The first was that if all Jack wanted was for someone to die if Harrison lived, why did it have to be someone she loved? In that case, why did it even have to be someone she knew? He was intentionally hurting her and the only reason she could figure on at the moment was simply because he is evil. Though she was positive that wasn't it, and she had to find out whatever else Jack was trying to do if she had any hope of stopping him.  
  
By this point, Davis and Harrison had tried to explain themselves to Lindsay, but she had walked out after giving Tru one more hug. She just wasn't willing to listen to their nonsense, and wanted to go home and get some rest. While this was her wedding night, she wouldn't be spending it with Randall. She had told him that she would be with Tru all night. He understood and they even pushed their honeymoon back two weeks.  
  
Davis and Harrison were blaming each other for explaining things wrong to Lindsay. Each one accused the other of being the one to make her leave. The stress, tension, and reality of the day were finally starting to sink in and they couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Both of you! Stop arguing! Lindsay left because she wanted to! I'll tell her about me when I think the time is right. With all that has gone on today, including the wedding, I don't think that now is that time," Tru said, coming out of her daze.  
  
They both looked at her and then at each other. Davis spoke first, "You're right. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do at this point."  
  
"Same," Harrison said. Tru could see the weariness they felt and the concern they felt for her in their eyes. She knew that discussing Jack right now would also not be entirely appropriate.  
  
Instead she said, "Look. You guys have been with me ever since the funeral, and I know how exhausted you must be. I really don't need your worry. It's just another weight I have to carry. So, you go home and get some sleep."  
  
"What about you? You can crash at my place for the night. Or vice versa," Harrison said.  
  
"Harry, thanks for the half-hearted offer, but I want to stay here tonight. That's not just in case a body comes in either," she replied, this time with a slight smile on her face.  
  
Harrison and Davis looked at each other once again and then at Tru. They knew that she needed to be alone right now, and they would give her the space she wanted. After they had each given her a big hug, they left through the same door that Lindsay had just a few minutes ago.  
  
Now she was completely alone. The morgue was silent and still. That was how she liked it. The morgue had become a second home of sorts to her. The only problem with being alone was that she had nothing to do but fill the room with her thoughts of Luc. She loved him so much, and she never even got a chance to tell him. It didn't seem fair that she had been able to save so many people, but one of the few people in the world that really loved her had to die. A few minutes of these thoughts passed by when she realized that she couldn't keep doing this to herself.  
  
So, she laid down onto the bench and closed her eyes. Maybe sleep would help ease the agony. A few fleeting images flashed before her eyes before she could actually sleep. There was one of Harrison, one of Lindsay, one of Davis, and finally, one of Luc. This picture brought her no comfort however, since the picture was of the last time she saw him alive, bleeding to death in her arms as her told her that he loved her. This image remained longer than the others did, but as soon as it left her mind she drifted into sleep. This rest would give her the strength to get up and fight for revenge. Revenge for her beloved Luc.  
  
A/N: I wrote this in a very short time and I haven't written anything in a very long time. Because of this, it probably isn't very good. I would still like you to review, though! And please be nice! J 


End file.
